1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake hose used in a hydraulic brake system for use in a vehicle, especially a brake hose having a low expansibility suitable to a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional brake hose comprises an inner tube made of Teflon and a reinforcing layer made of stainless steel wire provided around the inner tube.
The inner tube made of Teflon has the low modulus of elasticity so as to be easily expanded by receiving oil pressure. In order to overcome the above defect of the inner tube and give the brake hose low expansibility and excellent pressure resistance, the reinforcing layer made of stainless steel wire is provided.
However, stainless steel wire has such a problem as to be inferior in fatigue resistance to bending force.